1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymers useful in cosmetic formulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetic formulations using maleic anhydride interpolymers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,128 and 3,684,776. However, it is desired to provide new and improved cosmetic compositions containing polymers which can find particular application in shampoo and hair conditioner products.